Angel's Bell
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: Be friends with your ex-girlfriend, they said. You'll feel better, they said. Bella's impossibly in love with her ex, and doesn't see any way those feelings could be returned. She just wants to see that smile one more time. All human AU, Bella/Angela oneshot, M to be safe.


I don't own twilight or any characters! All human AU

XxXxX

Bella sighed, running a hand through her hair as she paced. Be friends with your ex-girlfriend, they said. You'll feel better, they said. Bare feet paced over the carpet of her living room, red skinny jeans covering long, toned legs while a plain black tank top finished the look. Her hair fell in thick curls, though a frustrated growl was followed by those curls being thrown into a ponytail as she looked in the mirror. Her ex-girlfriend would be here any minute.

Her painfully beautiful, way out of her league, ex-girlfriend. By most standards, Bella was cute, in a tomboy-ish, borderline butch way. She was 6' even, toned from years of hauling heavy car parts around, yet still had curves.

"Great job, Bella. Most beautiful girl you know is coming over and you look like a damned troll." Her phone rang, showing a picture of her best friend, and she sighed. "Hey, Rosie."

"_That is not how I'm usually greeted. Try again_."

Barely hidden concern was mixed with deadpan amusement and Bella smiled a little.

"Ah, the voice of angels has graced my presence. Oh, how I missed your voice, my love. My life has suddenly become so much better." Bella could almost hear the blonde smiling on the other end.

"_That's better. Now, Stop panicking. You look fantastic_."

"How do you-"

"_We've been friends for eight fucking years, Swan, I know how you are. You're panicking because you think you look like a troll and in your mind she never does-_"

"Because I am and she doesn't."

Rose continued on like she hadn't been interrupted. "_-but the fact of the matter is, Bella, she still loves you. Anyone with eyes can see that. Just be yourself. Don't push her, show her you're still there, you still love her_."

Bella blinked, pulling the phone back to look at it and putting it back to her ear a moment later. "Ms. Hale, did I just hear you announce that you're team Angela?"

"_Did I fucking stutter?_"

The laughter that broke from her chest couldn't be contained when she heard _Rosalie Hale_ use meme culture on her. A knock at the door had her freezing a moment later until she heard the warm voice of her best friend saying through the phone "_go get her, boo_." before the line went dead. Bella took a deep breath and shoved her phone in her pocket before opening the door.

Rubber boots from work, jeans with a few mud stains, one of Bella's old t-shirts and hair in a messy bun, Angela Webber had never looked better and Bella swallowed subtly as possible before smiling at the other woman. Slowly, the giddy, happy effect Ang always had on her took over, turning a smile into a grin.

"Hey, beautiful, come on in," Bella gestured with a wave of her arm, stepping out of the way and earning a giggle from the other bookworm.

"Why thank you, kind lady." Angela bit her lip as she looked away, taking in the house and how it had changed. Like her father, Bella wasn't much for change, but she noticed a few things had changed. For months Angela tried to convince Bella to repaint the living room, for instance. The paint before had been peeling, and looked terrible. Bella had refused, not wanting to touch anything her father had left behind.

The fading and peeling beige had been replaced with a sky blue color. The change was noticeable, the room seeming more open now.

"So, does the movie plan still work for you? I have the new Fantastic Beasts movie and I've been dying to watch it."

Angela grinned, seeing Bella had moved to kneel in front of her movie collection. "You haven't watched your own movie yet?"

Bella froze a moment, biting her lip. "I promised you I would wait to watch it with you." Suddenly Angela felt bad. She remembered that promise, Bella had made it only three days before they broke up. They moved past it quickly, the movie going in and the taller woman going to get snacks before they sat on the couch together. Halfway through the movie Angela shivered and found herself comfortably leaning into her ex-girlfriend's side. They talked a little about the movie, but the shorter girl could only focus on the feeling of Bella's fingertips tracing gentle patterns over her arm. She loved that calming effect Bella caused in her, her heart skipping before she caught herself. _I can't start thinking like that again…_ She pleaded with herself, but despite that she felt herself relaxing against the other woman, looking up at the strong jaw, striking brown eyes, that easy, relaxed smile. _Damn you, Bella… damn you for making my heart skip…_ Before either girl could register what was happening, Bella looked down toward her companion with the intention of asking her a question. A question that flew from her mind when she felt a puff of hot air against her lips and she found herself nose to nose with Angela Webber. She gulped, frantic brown eyes meeting thoughtful hazel. A thousand thoughts flashed through her mind. Rosalie talking about how she likely had a chance, Angela's own brothers telling her the woman missed her, and her own fears of pushing her away.

Angela's internal war was silenced as she took a deep breath, pushing herself up the last couple inches to connect their lips in a kiss that sent a jolt through them both. They parted only a few moments before they both surged forward again, Bella's hands cupping Angela's cheek and holding her hip while Angela's hands were in Bella's hair, pulling her closer. Neither were thinking about the breakup six months ago. Only the feelings they caused in each other as Angela straddled Bella's lap, practically purring into the kiss they shared.

Kissing Bella always did make her feel so safe, loved.

Bella… fuck. Like cold water being dumped over her, Angela pulled away and covered her mouth, looking at the mechanic with tears in her eyes. "Oh, god, I… I'm so…" she sobbed into her hand as Bella's brain forcefully reset, trying to get off the woman's lap. "I'm sorry," she cried, but firm hands on her hips held her in place and she looked back to meet Bella's desperate eyes. "Don't make this harder… please…" she whimpered, but Bella's arms still circled her and pulled her close, allowing her to cry.

"Talk to me…" Bella whispered softly in her ear, and Angela almost fought her, but her next words stopped her. "Please, Angel… Don't push me away again…" this was followed by impossibly gentle fingers wiping away her tears. Fresh sobs wracked her body as she remembered the first time Bella had called her that. It had been raining, Angela was covered head to toe in mud and Bella had been helping her carry in some of the animals they kept when she tripped, landing flat on her back. When Angela knelt down over her to see if she was okay and asked her if she remembered who she was, Bella had given her the most laid back, lazy grin, cupped her girlfriend's cheek, and said "_Of course, you're my Angel."_

"I… Isa… I never fell out of love with you. I couldn't, I still can't… But I'm scared. Before you I…" she stopped, trying to find the right words.

"It was always casual?" Bella supplied, getting a nod in return. "I understand, and I probably pushed too fast. But…" Bella sighed and looked down at the beautiful woman that held her heart, gently using her fingers to coax her to lift her head up. Once Angela had done so, she cupped her chin with an equally gentle hand and met her eyes. "No matter what, I'll still be here. But please, don't be afraid to talk to me about your feelings. I won't judge you, I won't be mad, I just want you to be happy." Bella closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Angela's. "Even if it's not with me."

Silence filled the room until Angela whispered something that Bella almost didn't hear. Words that she thought she would never again hear from her. But she still had to be sure…

"I… what…?" she opened her eyes and met Angela's. The other girl blushed and bit her lip, placing a soft kiss on Bella's lips and leaning up to whisper in her ear "I love you, Isa… I don't think I ever stopped… I'm sorry."

Tears gathered in Bella's eyes and she smiled, cupping the other woman's cheek as she placed another soft kiss on her lips. "Don't ever apologize to me for how you feel, beautiful." Angela let out a shaky exhale as she leaned into the warm hand on her cheek, her body relaxing on its own as Bella's callused thumb ran gently over her cheekbone. "Just… think about what you want. Whatever it is, I… I'll do it for you," Bella whispered softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Angela's ear. She tried to formulate words, put her thoughts in order, and Bella watched silently, ready to support her choice, even if it wasn't her.

What Bella didn't expect was the sudden and, despite the speed it happened, gentle kiss that had her falling back into the couch as her ex cupped her cheek and the back of her neck. An embarrassing whimper left her throat and her hands found home on the small of Angela's back and between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer. The kiss took their breath away, and when they parted it was only barely enough for them to breathe, lips brushing with each inhale. Finally Angela spoke.

"You."

Bella blinked and met her eyes. "Me?"

"I'm done pretending I don't love you, Bella… I… I want you." Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for Bella to say something, anything. Instead, she found soft lips on hers, this kiss slow, loving, like she was pouring all her feelings into that simple brush of lips.

"I love you, Angel," Bella whispered against Angela's lips, feeling that answering smile against her lips. "And you had my heart all along."

"I love you, too, Bell."

XxXxX

Okay, so just a little oneshot to calm my soul and yours. I know, I have other stories, but I'm trying out this thing where I write what I wanna write instead of stressing about having to absolutely do this one damn story all the time at this time… so yeah. I wanted to write this. So you got it. I hope you enjoyed it? Bella/Angela stories are so rare, and I was gonna make it a lemon, but I didn't wanna take away from the heartfelt fluff up there.


End file.
